KiraOdo onehsots
by Aerilon452
Summary: a collection of Kira and Odo oneshots showing things we never go to see on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Odo had just had the most horrifying experience. Quark had hugged him. He could still feel the Ferengi's arms around him and when the feel of his large ear pressed against his shoulder. When Odo had left he headed straight to the turbo lift and up to OPS, to where Kira was. She was left in command while Sisko and the Defiant were attending to convoy duty. He knew she was in the Captains office and so that was where he was headed. Odo just needed to see her.

When he stepped off the lift some of the officers in OPS stopped to look at him for a few moments and then headed back to work. Odo ate up the distance to the Captains office in long purposeful strides. The doors swished open silently and Odo crept over to Kira. She was standing by the view port lost in thought. She didn't seem to see his reflection as he approached and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kira stiffened and then relaxed when she recognized Odo's arms. How could she not know them? They were strong and warm and comforting.

"Hey you, what's the matter?" Kira whispered.

"I just needed to hold you." Odo whispered closer to her ear.

Kira loved the sound of his voice when he whispered. It was low and sensual. It caressed her senses and lulled her into a comfort that no one could give her. Not even Bariel made her feel this way. Kira leaned her head back against his shoulder while she ran her short nails along his forearms. Odo had encouraged her to grow them because he liked the feeling of them running along his bare humanoid back. she turned her head and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Are you ok? You've never acted like this before." Kira asked.

Odo tightened his hold a little more, "I just needed to hold you, that's all." He whispered again. Kira untangled herself from his hold and turned to look at him. There was something there in his blue depths, but Kira couldn't tell what it meant.

"Try again." Kira said and went to sit on the couch.

"Kira," Odo stressed her name.

"What happened?"

"Quark," Odo muttered and turned from her.

"What is he still a woman?" Kira asked, curious as to what Odo would say.

"No, he's a man again, but..." Odo trailed off and sat down next to Kira. It seemed so ridiculous now as he thought about it.

"A few minutes ago I was down on the Promenade and Quark all of a sudden hugged me." Odo replied.

"Oh Odo... that seems... terrible," Kira tried not to laugh but it was funny. He looked at her and saw the humor in her deep brown depths.

"That's why I came here. I needed to feel you." Odo replied. It was always Kira taking comfort from Odo; this was the first time he had taken comfort from her. Kira draped her arm over Odo's shoulder and pulled him towards her until his head rested on her shoulder. She kissed his temple and Odo wrapped his arm around her waist. Odo lifted his head and lengthened his form so his lips could dance over hers. For a moment the thought that they should not be kissing on the captains couch entered Kira's mind, but Odo applied more pressure and all thoughts flew out of her mind.

"Security to Constable Odo."

Kira and Odo jumped apart and Kira looked at his comm. badge as she turned slightly red. He cupped her cheek just before he tapped his comm. badge.

"Odo here," He responded and mentally cursed his deputy for interrupting them.

"Sir we have a problem on the Promenade. We need your help." One of his deputies said over the comm.

"I'm on my way." Odo replied and tapped the comm. ending the transmission. He looked at Kira and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." she made it a statement. Odo stood up and leaned over to kiss Kira again before leaving the office to deal with whatever problem had arisen. Odo walked out without a word and Kira walked on shaky legs to stand at the view port again. Not a bad end to the day. her shift would end in about fifteen minutes and then she would spend the rest of the night with Odo.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Odo reclined in Kira's bed as he read one of his numerous crime novels; Mike Hammer being his preferred detective. Kira was curled into his side sound asleep after a long grueling day in OPS. She had the covers pulled close and one arm draped over his waist. Odo had his arm resting on her back while his hand moved in small circles. He could feel the way her chest expanded with every shallow breath she took and every time she exhaled her breath would dance along his bare chest. Kira shifted a fraction closer to her and Odo tightened his arm closer. The day before Odo had made sure to finish work early and file his reports so he could take the evening off and spend it regenerating just so he could be here with Nerys. His intention had been to make it a romantic evening, but she had come back to her quarters and fell right to sleep. Odo didn't mind it so much because he just got to be with her while she slept. Lately their schedules had been different. Nerys would work over in OPS or Odo would be trying to catch the latest criminal who stepped foot on the station. They just never had the time.

"Hmmm," Nerys groaned and rolled away from him. She always shifted in her sleep. Odo sat up more and smiled when he noticed that her left arm dangled over the side of the bed. He settled on his side with head resting in his right palm with his left hand holding the PADD so he could read his book. It was when he read the same sentence for the fourth time that he put it on the nightstand. He curled into Kira's side and feigned sleep. His chest expanded as he inhaled and fell as he exhaled. His body seemed to remember how to breathe from the short time he spent as a human. Odo was enjoying the silence when Kira gave an involuntary jerk. He sat up and looked down at Kira; her forehead was creased in concentration. Her mind had taken her into a dream. Odo settled back down and nuzzled the back of her neck.

**The Next Morning:**

Kira woke to the smell of raktijino and no Odo beside her. She rolled over and saw the blankets bunched beside her. The last thing Nerys remembered was curling into Odo's side while he read one of his crime novels. Sometimes Kira would try to read along with him but Odo seemed to absorb the words. So Kira contented herself with lying with him and feeling his body next to hers. How could she have survived without him like this? He could do things with his body that her other lovers would hurt themselves trying to attempt. That thought made her smile. 'Oh the things Odo can do to me.' she thought as she climbed out of bed. She walked out to the living area to see him standing by the view port clad in only loose fitting tan sleep pants that were the color of his uniform. Kira took a moment to watch him. She loved to watch him almost as much as he loved to watch her. The light from all the stars gleamed on his skin, casting him in a glow. She took the steaming cup of raktijino from the table and went to join him by the viewport where she kissed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Morning," Kira whispered and wrapped right arm around his waist taking a sip of the strong Klingon coffee. Since the Federation had come to Bajor Kira had been spoiled by the strong coffee and she was glad that she had been exposed to it.

"Good morning." He replied turning in her hold to wrap his left arm around her shoulder. Odo quickly kissed the top of her head and continued to stare out into the void of space. It seemed as if he was looking for something and then nothing all at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" Kira asked and took another sip of her coffee.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Odo signed and kissed the top of Kira's head. His people were dying and he was doing nothing for them. But what could he do? Secretly he didn't want to help them because they were waging a war against his home. In spite of what the Female Founder told him, Bajor was his home and he belonged here... with Kira. She had a way of making him feel like no other could; she could make him feel as if he was truly Bajoran and not merely and outsider. It was true that when he had been a baby Mora had found him and technically raised him, but being raised in a lab was no way to live. Odo was glad he had Kira, had her love, and had her heart. That was all he needed.

"About your people," Kira said because she knew that was what he was thinking about. He felt helpless because they were dying. She hated seeing him so defeated. Odo let go of her and dropped down to the ledge of the viewport. It was a defeated gesture, one that he had never allowed anyone to see. But he felt safe enough with Kira to let her see this side of himself.

"I can't do anything to help them.... my people are dying." Odo's voice shook. Kira set her cup down and went to him. She dropped down to her knees and placed her arms on top of his thighs.

"Odo there is nothing you can do right now." Kira mentioned even though she knew he knew that.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Odo raised his voice and made Kira jump but she stayed where she was because she cared about him. He leaned his head back and just let the frustration he was feeling wash over his entire form. And he was frustrated. Here he was torn between his people and his lover. Odo knew where he belonged and that was with Kira, and it was where he would stay.

"I'm sorry. I know you know that." Kira lowered her head. Odo sighed and pulled her to him. He held her close and ran his hands over her back. She clutched at him and held him as tightly as he held her. Kira pulled back and stood up. Odo followed her as she took his hand and led him back into the sleeping area. She let go of his hand and settled herself back on the bed. Offering her hand Kira pulled Odo onto the bed with her. He settled lower resting his head on her abdomen. Kira ran her fingers through his hair and thought about his people. They had been nothing but trouble for him and now that they were dying that made them even more of a threat. But Odo was in pain over that very knowledge and there was nothing Kira could do. That realization hurt her heart more than anything. Even though she hated to entertain such notions, if Kira could give him his people she would try and move the universe to attempt such a feat. It hurt her to know that he suffered; that he was torn in the middle of his people and his duty to Bajor. And he was even more torn between his people and his love for her. If she was the bigger person she would let him go, let him go home. But Kira was selfish, she wanted Odo forever. She wanted him to hold her on the nights when the nightmares grew too fierce and she wanted him to kiss her good morning and just be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Kira stood on the upper level of the Promenade. The wormhole was due to open soon bringing Odo back to her after almost two years. He had been off trying to convince his people that solids weren't all bad: case in point Kira's relationship with Odo. He was using that as a reference but still his people were reluctant to trust humanoids. They had asked him to leave and go back to his precious humans. So Odo was coming home; coming home to her. She couldn't wait to see him. Kira hadn't even looked at another man since Odo had left. He had told her that he didn't want her to wait for him, but that was what she had done anyway. Kira knew that somehow the Prophets had brought him back to her. Her pagh needed him, he was her destiny. Kira looked up in time to see the wormhole open and even without seeing it she knew there was a small Dominion ship that had come through.

"Odo," Kira whispered and closed her eyes. On instinct she headed to the docking bay. With every step she took her speed increased. Soon she was running down the corridor but stopped when she saw him and she knew it was him. He was wearing his Bajoran Security uniform. Kira took a moment to study him. His back was the same lean lines and defined planes that she had last ran her hands over. She would be eager to relearn every plane on his body, every feel of him, everything that made him Odo, made him the man she loved with all her heart. Not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought about the joy they had shared in each others company, whether it had been as friends or as lovers. Her best memories were of her and Odo together.

"Come for your old job back?!" Kira shouted joyfully down the hall. Odo turned to her and his face lit up. He stared towards her opening his arms in an invitation. She moved towards him and suddenly felt the world stabilize when his arms enfolded her close to his body. Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around him. His body molded to her and she felt his lips on the top of her head. This was what she had been missing; she had been missing Odo.

"If you'll have me?" Odo whispered resting his cheek against her hair. He noticed that her lovely red hair fell to her just past her shoulders. It reminded him of the time he had first met her when the Cardassians still occupied Bajor. But back then Kira had been angrier and even shorter tempered and he had been perfectly content in his solitude. Yet, when they had come together it felt right. Passions ignited and never let up, not even with the two years of being apart.

Kira pulled back and looked at him. His face was more defined, but his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead were still the same. She could even see faint ridges on the bridge of his nose. Her fingers traveled up to lightly trace them and Odo closed his eyes in pleasure. He had missed the feeling of her roving fingers on his skin.

"Oh, Odo, I will always have you, anyway you let me." She whispered and smiled wryly. Kira had a devilish glint in her dark brown eyes. He took her hand and out of habit led her towards her quarters. Odo just needed to feel her against him. He could feel his natural form quivering just at the thought of having Kira in his arms.

**Kira's Quarters:  
**

Odo sat cradling Kira in his arms as her felt her fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest. She contacted OPS that she would be taking the rest of the day off to make sure the guest from the Gamma quadrant was taken care of. When they had come back here she had gone into the sleeping area and changed into crimson colored sleep pants and a matching camisole. Odo couldn't help but stare at her. The crimson washed out her skin and gave her and ethereal glow and made her hair glow. He could even see the scars she still carried from her time in the Resistance. Odo shifted form and allowed his security uniform to dissolve and had tan sleep pants appear keeping his chest bare. This was how he had appeared two years ago when he would curl up with Kira in bed. She would ask him to hold her until she fell asleep when her mind had taken her back to the Occupation.

Now he was curled up with her on the couch marveling in the feel of her skin against his. She felt the same; everything about her was the same. The way she moved, the way she smiled, Odo was seeing her like it was the first time. Everything about her was new, and yet the same as when he left. Odo kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her slightly. Every where they touched Odo could feel his skin tingling. He was alive with sensation and it was even more of a homecoming than when they had embraced in the docking ring.

When he had gone back to the Great Link there was a time of happiness but a short time ago the others had grown weary of him trying to convince them that Humans weren't bad. It was sad for him to leave them but it also meant that he could come back to Kira. As long as he was with her then she was his link and that was all he would ever need. Looking down upon her Odo saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the gentle fluttering of her eyelashes. His love was asleep in his arms and he was content. Odo was content for the first time in two years. Rising to his feet in liquid grace Odo carried Kira to her bed, their bed, and curled around her so that she could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Kira had been waiting all day for Odo to return from Bajor. Her heart literally picked up in pace when every hour went by was one more hour closer to seeing him again. She had never been this anxious to see him before when he returned to the station, but things were different; she and Odo were lovers. It amazed her at her complete turn around in regards to her best friend. He had loved her for so many years, but he had never said anything and that made her wonder. What if she had been falling in love with Odo all along and hadn't realized it until their disastrous date. It was then that the truth of her own feelings had been thrown in her face; she had been falling for him. All the evidence had been there for her to see in regards to her own actions. She had been jealous of what he shared with the female changeling, and then she had been so savagely hurt when he told her she didn't matter, but then he had saved her life in the end. What made her love him? Was it his clear blue eyes? Was it his attention to detail? Was it his complete faith in her? Or was it a number of things that she loved about him.

Kira looked at the chronometer and saw another hour had gone by. Her pulse quickened again at just the thought of seeing her lover again, of kissing him, of feeling his liquid caresses. Odo tasted of the rain; his liquid taste was addictive. When they made love it was like loving water, he was everywhere. When they were together it felt like hundreds of feather light kisses touched her flesh. She didn't know how she could have ever enjoyed another's touch after being with Odo. He would touch and she would feel it all the way to her_ pagh_, her soul. Fire started to course through her blood at the thought of Odo's touch, his kiss, at just the thought of seeing him again. Kira shook her head; she had to stop thinking about making love with Odo while she was on duty. She could feel the blush start to creep up her neck to redden her cheeks. Jadzia was already throwing her furtive glances. So she focused, or tried to, on her work.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Kira looked past all the people coming off the Transport from Bajor and so far she hadn't seen Odo. He had told her last night that he would be back on the evening Transport. So where was he? Maybe he got held up at the Security Conference and had to extend his stay by one night. She hoped not. A week without him was enough. The last of the passengers had filed out of the airlock and Kira was left there alone with no Odo. That was until she felt a heated tendril around her waist. It pulled her back until she was firmly against his strong chest and his arms came around her. Kira turned and smiled a silly grin because she was so happy. But her happiness soon turned to lust as his mouth descended to hers and fire leapt between them. And again there was a taste of rain, of water that was so uniquely her lover, her Odo.

Odo had seen Nerys before she had seen him. It was a simple matter of turning into something else so he could surprise her. When he greeted her he wanted them to be alone in the docking ring, no witnesses to the heated kiss he was giving her now. Spending a week without her had been torture enough, now that he had gotten used to her being in his arms, his to kiss, his to hold, and his to make love to. He ran his hands down her side, to the underside of her thighs and picked her up, fitted him against his body. I they didn't stop then he would have to arrest them and that would be awkward enough as it was. With great effort he pulled back and sighed setting Kira on her own two feet again, "That was…" Odo didn't have the words for what that was.

"It was… what I needed," Kira whispered and leaned her forehead to his like they always did. It was so good to have him back, to feel him against her.

"A week was too long to be away from you," Odo breathed out as he ran his hands up her side, over her shoulders so he could sup her face. He moved back and smiled at Kira. Her body was warm, inviting, and taut with pleasure yet to be given. It had taken him a few months to learn that about her. Odo leaned in for another kiss but stopped when he felt eyes on them.

Kira sensed the intrusion and looked over Odo's shoulder to see Shakaar. She had no idea that the First Minister was on the station. Of course she had been so consumed with thinking about Odo, about seeing him today that someone probably told her and she just wasn't listening. She locked gazes with Shakaar and saw the questioning gaze in his eyes. "Shakaar, I didn't know you were here."

Odo turned then and ran his gaze over the First Minister. In the way Shakaar stood he could tell that the man was angry and just the slightest bit hurt at what he saw. He could tell Shakaar didn't understand how Kira could be involved with him, a non-Bajoran, and an infidel. But Kira didn't seem to mind the alien nature of his features, or the feel of his body on hers.

"I had to talk to Sisko. You seem… well," Shakaar said and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was uncomfortable seeing Kira in the arms of another man. It had been her idea to go to the Kendis Shrine and ask the prophets if they were meant to walk the same path. For weeks he had tried to talk her out of it but in the end let her win because she was not going to be talked out of it.

Kira looked away from Shakaar and took Odo's hand. She hadn't meant for him to see her greeting Odo; she didn't even know he was here. In the year and a half that she and Shakaar had been separated she hadn't mentioned tat she hadn't Odo were now seeing each other. "I'm very well, as you can tell." Kira looked at him and saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes.

"I should leave," Shakaar turned to head back to his transport, not giving Kira a chance to speak. It was petty he knew but he couldn't bear to be near her or Odo just right now. He had heard rumors about Kira and Odo and a very public kiss but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Kira had been the most xenophobic Bajoran woman he knew and it was all due to the Cardassian's and their occupation. Now for her to take up with the shape shifter; it made no sense to him.

Kira watched Shakaar head towards another part of the docking ring. At any other time his leaving would have hurt, but not this time. Te prophets had been right about them. Her path was with Odo and it was a path she was happy to walk with him. Odo respected her beliefs, he didn't understand them, but he respected them none the less. Shakaar hadn't understood the depth of her devotion to the prophets and their plan for her. He had wanted them to stay together no matter what their Gods had said, but Kira couldn't do that. So, Kira had left and was better for doing so.

"That was awkward," Odo muttered.

"It was, for him, not for me." Kira replied and allowed her smile to come back. It was just her and Odo again and that was how she liked it. Together they set off for the habitat ring where Kira could greet him properly and make his homecoming better than he thought it would have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

A month ago Odo had stood on the Promenade and kissed Kira in front of everyone. He didn't know what had come over him, only knowing that his anger and embarrassment had been riding him, had been eating at him until Kira had caught up with him and then he had just been plain angry at himself. But it had paid off in the end and he and Kira were now lovers. His wildest dreams had come true and he was finally happy. But now Odo sat behind his desk and waited for Kira. They had reinstated their Tuesday morning meetings if only to have an hour alone together while going over the criminal activity reports. The doors opened and there was Kira smiling at him. She was his angel, his personal paradise. Kira was more of a heaven than the Link could ever be, and her heaven was something he would gladly live in for all eternity.

"Good morning Odo," Kira couldn't help but smile. There standing before her was her Constable, her best friend, and her lover. She was happier than she had any right to be during the war, and now she was overcome with happiness at just seeing him in the morning in his office, or seeing him when she woke up.

"Good morning Nerys," Odo replied and took his seat behind his desk. Kira didn't take her seat; instead she walked around his desk until she was leaning against the side of it. She cocked her head to the side and smiled a wicked smile at him. He knew this smile and he loved what was to follow. This was a new side of Kira that he had quickly learned.

Kira looked at the door and made sure no one was passing by before she leaned into Odo and kissed him. Instantly his lips melted against hers and there was the unique taste of him. He filled her mouth and took the kiss to new heights. Pulling back Kira drew in a slow breath, "Now that is a good morning." She took her seat across from him reaching for her raktajino and PADD with the week's activity report on it. But as soon as she started to scrawl through the items on the list she set the PADD down on her lap and looked at him.

Odo was still feeling the kiss, feeling her lips enticing his to open. In the month they had been together the only public kiss they had shared had been the one that started their relationship. He rather liked this pleasant morning surprise but was glad that no one saw them, "You were being an imp just now," He pointed out but smiled the smile he used for Kira and only Kira. When they were alone she would be playful; she would let loose a side of herself that few ever saw. But there was also a sense of freedom when she was with him. Odo was finding his own freedom within the confines of Kira's arms.

"Well, you left so early this morning. I wanted my kiss," Kira couldn't keep the smile off her face even as she brought her mug to her lips to take the first sip of the coffee, the strong Klingon coffee that managed to sock her in the gut with the overwhelming dose of caffeine. But what would wake her would be the only kiss Odo could give.

"There were a few things I had to take care of." Odo rose from his chair and stood in front of her. Kira reclined in her chair looking up at him as he braced his hands on either arm rest so that he was now leaning over her.

"What things?" Kira purred. If was going to call her an imp then she was going to act like one. They were the only two in the office and no one moved past the doors. It was still too early for people to be on the Promenade.

"Oh you know, patrolling the docking ring for criminals, terrorizing Quark…" Odo responded his voice low and rough as he leaned even closer to Kira. Right now they were alone in the world, nothing outside the doors of the security office mattered.

"Don't you do it," Kira laughed out, "Don't you do it," But his lips fell on hers again and everything else was washed away. She momentarily forgot the PADD resting in her lap, but she made sure to keep a firm grasp on her mug of raktajino. That was the power Odo had over her. He could make her forget the troubles of the universe, or he could make her forget the troubles of her own mind whenever he watched her, smiled at her, or kissed her. This was what she had been missing.

One of his hands came around her wrist but did not linger there; instead he took her mug from her and set it back on his desk without looking, without taking his lips from hers. He needed her, needed her touch, her taste. This freed Kira's hands to drape them over his shoulders and pull him down further into the kiss he was giving her. Odo knew he had to stop, he had to stop should one of his deputies walks by or one of the shopkeepers. But as the feel of Kira's lips danced with his made everything else melt away. With a force of iron will Odo back away and reluctantly broke their kiss.

Kira was out of breath, her mind was hazy, and her sense of awareness was dim. She had a vague sense of being in his office, of sitting in one of the chairs, but in that moment all there was was Odo and his lips upon hers. It was like being kissed so thoroughly by the rain. Odo always tasted of the rain. "That was… some kiss." Kira smiled broadly and felt more awake.

"It is only a small sample of things to come between us." Odo replied and then moved away from her to start their meeting. It was tough but they had work to do and play could, would, come later. Right now it was time for work; Odo had to remind himself that. But sitting there seeing Kira and the looks she was giving him made him want to throw aside his work and have her. If he was of more flexible morals he would drop his work and convince her to go back to her quarters where they could while away their day in bed. It was what he wanted and he as sure it wouldn't take too much convincing on Kira's part. And yet here he sat working and wanting.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

The day was hot; it was always hot in the cavern. _Stupid Cardassian's._ Kira thought as she paced like a caged harra cat. They were all around her and she could do nothing. Images of the occupation flooded her mind until she wanted to scream. Suddenly he was there; Odo was at her side. His arms slid around her like a welcome relief to the memories that were haunting her. Just being near so many Cardassian's made the old wounds resurface and Kira could scarcely contain her furry at them all. Despite lofty words of an alliance there were some in Damar's camp who still thought they should be on Bajor. It was sickening to think.

Odo started to lightly sway with Kira in his arms. He knew what she was thinking; he was thing the same thing. But for Kira it was worse than he could imagine and Odo hadn't been spared the brutality of what the Cardassian's had done on Bajor; he had worked for them. Odo placed butterfly kisses to her temple and just waited out her horror trip down memory lane. all his strength was focused on keeping Kira's temper in check and hiding his illness. There was barely any time for him to rest. With her still in his arms he sank down to the dusty cavern floor and pulled her in against him. She would need the stability his arms, his body, could bring to her heart and her mind. _'When I'm with you things don't seem as bad.' _Kira had said that to him one night in Quarks when the Dominion held the station. He was what she needed to get through the day just as she was his way.

"I hate them so much." Kira whispered and snuggled closer to Odo; her Odo. She should have pulled away, he was sick, but she just curled herself around him and fed off the emotional strength he was giving her. Odo needed all the rest he could get and yet he was with her. At times Kira thought she was being selfish when he put her first, but it was Odo's way. He loved her that much as she did. He was her heart and the reason she smiled most mornings.

"I know you do sweetheart," Odo kissed her temple again and smiled slightly at the endearment. Kira had used that on him one morning when one of Quark's clients had been following her around the station. It was the only way to get him to go away. Odo hadn't minded, but he gave the appearance of being startled at first.

"Maybe we should just go home, go to DS9 and let them fight on their own," Even as she said the words Kira knew she wouldn't follow them through. She may be a warrior, a resistance fighter, but she wanted to have that ever elusive peace with Cardassia, to give the wounds of old a chance to heal. Kira angled her head and kissed the underside of Odo's jaw. She could feel him smile at the gesture and it made her smile as well.

"You wouldn't do that Kira, not even if it meant..." _Even if it meant you and I got more time together..._ He wouldn't say that; he couldn't say that to her. The words hurt him too much to think. Odo knew they would destroy Kira's heart if he said them to her.

"Even if it meant we had more time together... I know that's what you were going to say," Kira moved away from him, turned so she could look him in the eyes, "There hasn't been a minute that has gone by that I haven't thought the exact same thing." Kira leaned in and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. She pulled back and continued, "I wonder if this is the last time I'm going to get to kiss you, hold you against me, or just have you tell me to calm down."

"Kira..." Odo didn't know what he could say to that. Everything she had just said was everything he had been thinking constantly since leaving the station.

"I can ignore this for as long as you need me to."

"No, my love, don't ignore it. I'm not as..."

Kira raised her hand and covered his mouth, "No, just hold me for a while." More tears fell when Odo pulled her back in against him and he held her through her tears, through her anger. She was held by the one man she truly and deeply loved. Even as her heart was swelling with love it was breaking into so many pieces at the thought of losing him. Right now she had to focus on his arms, the inhale and exhale of his chest, and his sweet soft lips kissing her temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Kira sat in Quarks watching all the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar roam the Promenade. She could help but curl her lip in disgust at the sight. To top it off Odo was late. She knew he was at a meeting with Weyoun and ducat, but it still irked her that he was late. He was the one solid thing in her life and seeing him everyday made her anger fade and her will to rebel take a nap. There would be nothing sweeter than finally planting her fist in Dukat's face, but that would bring a whole heap of trouble on her and knowing Odo he would try and save her from it; save her from herself.

"Sorry I'm late."

Turning Kira saw him and without thought she got up from her chair and hugged him. For an instant she could feel his body going stiff and then he relaxed into her hold. He even put his arms around her waist. Odo was the one thing she had needed today. She had needed to see him, to hear his voice, and to feel his arms around her. "You're here now and that's all that matters." Kira whispered.

Odo embraced her, embraced his love and for just one instant took pleasure in the feel of her against him. She was the right fit to him with no need to shape shift. Kira just fit to him. "Did something happen today?" Pulling back Odo searched her face, her eyes, for an answer.

"No, nothing really, except and irresistible urge to pummel Dukat." Kira replied and smiled. Despite the smile she knew that Odo knew she wasn't joking. If she ever had the chance she would more than willingly take her anger out on Dukat.

"How's that different from any other day?" Odo took her hand, leading her to the table she had vacated.

"It's not," Kira didn't try to take her hand from his. Any contact she could get with Odo was welcome if it helped to calm her sense of anger and outrage. Lately Odo was the only one who could calm her, talk sense to her, and make her anger fade. Just something about him made her respond in a way she never responded to anyone else. Together they sat and still Odo held her hand. Kira could only smile and feel content. Maybe there was something for her and Odo once the dominion left the station. Of course Odo would have to make a move to change their relationship.

Odo simulated a sigh and mentally changed gears from security officer to Kira's best friend. Every moment he spent with her renewed his being and helped him not to lose his own temper with the current regime on the station. Odo still held Kira's hand more for himself, to calm him. When he had first seen her Odo thought she had been an apparition with her fiery red hair and pale skin. But she had been a flesh and blood person who had a fire in her eyes to match the color of her hair. Even after she had left the station Odo still thought about her before he knew he loved her. "At least you don't give into your impulses." He commented and smiled.

"Wouldn't want to do that, I might end up in a cell." Kira joked tightening her grip slightly. He was he port in the storm. Odo was keeping her rage in check and he was keeping the memories of the Occupation at bay.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Odo shot back. Kira laughed at him with Odo grinning away. This was what he looked foreword to the most; being with Kira. When she smiled he was happy beyond all reason. He knew it was love and he wanted to keep the warmth that that love gave him going. Kira was the most important person in his life. He had to keep her safe.

"No, not the first time," Kira chuckled. She looked around Quarks and involuntarily tightened her grip when she saw Dukat. Odo said nothing turning to see what she saw. Rising Kira tugged Odo to his feet and made a quick escape to the promenade. They caught a lift taking them to her quarters all the while saying nothing.

After a few moments of silence Odo asked, "What was that about?"

"I felt a sudden need to beat Dukat into a bloody pulp." Kira looked at Odo, "It was either leave or you would have to haul me off to the security office." She smiled at him.

Odo let go of Kira's hand so he could pull her in close to his side. "Leaving was the right choice." He whispered.

"I knew you would think so." She responded and for a moment she indulged wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

**OPS:**

Sisko got off the turbo lift to see Jadzia at her post, O'Brien muttering away as he repaired a console, and Worf at the tactical station. But Nerys was missing. She was normally at her post as well when he came in. Sisko looked foreword to her smile the most in the morning. It was still a good reminder that he was home. Where was his first officer?

"Ops to Major Kira." He tapped his comm. badge to call her.

**KIRA'S QUARTERS:**

Kira was a warm, secure. She had a warm weight at her back and a delicious strong arm over her waist. Last night she and Odo had made love like they were on fire. It was powerful, seductive, and she had wanted so much more of him. Odo had given it to her. He always gave to her. "Ops to Major Kira." Kira groaned and snuggled back into Odo's embrace. She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to open her eyes to the sight of the Cardassian bulkheads that made up her quarters. All she wanted was the warmth and the subtle hum of Odo's body pressed against her.

Odo was awake; he had never really gone to sleep. His body had been so alive with feeling. His entire being was filled with the sensation of Kira. It was as if they had linked like his people were capable. But then, they had linked in another way that didn't mirror his people or another way that humanoids were capable of. Odo had felt his entire being had tuned to hers. They were one and the same now. Every breath she took, she took for him. Kira's heart was his heart now. Odo didn't want that to change. Then the call came from Sisko and he knew they had to leave this haven soon. He didn't want to leave.

"Ops to Major Kira."

The call came again and Kira groaned pulling the covers over her head and over Odo's chest. She couldn't hide for long. Eventually Sisko would get it in his head to come down here and check on her. "Guess we can't stay in here all day," Odo murmured to Kira and chuckled when his love moved even closer to his form.

"I don't want to wake up." She moaned. It was childish, but she wanted to cover her ears and ignore the comm. just being with Odo and making love with him. If there was ever a day they needed to be alone with each other it was today. So many things had been happening that Kira and Odo had hardly had any time together. Now that DS9 seemed to be in a lull and Kira liked it like that. She laughed when the call came again. "Kira here," That was that.

"Major, I was just wondering where you were."

"I… uhhh…. Over slept," She was trying to sound tired. Kira looked into Odo's eyes. There was joy and delight swimming in his clear blue gaze. His eyes, she would never get tired of gazing into them at any given time. Kira ran her hand up Odo's chest, over his shoulder, and cupped his face.

"Take your time Major. It's a slow day."

"Thank you Captain." Kira smiled and waited a few seconds. The comm. went dead. She laughed with all of her heart. "A slow day huh? Yeah, I bet."

"What do you think that was about?" Odo asked, though he could have guessed. It was probable that Dax had spoken to Sisko. Or Sisko had guessed where his first Officer was. "At least we have the rest of the morning to lounge about…"

"More like lounge in bed." Kira laughed again. Odo positioned himself on top of her where she brought her knees up against his waist. He was a welcome weight over her. "I wouldn't want to leave this bed for anything." She raked her nails down his forearms seeing his form ripple to amber.

"You are having a naughty streak Kira," Odo growled sensually shifting his lower half, driving his hips gently against her, into her. Kira arched her back and moaned loudly. He gasped when she dug her nails into his skin. Odo reigned in his control and concentrated on the part of his body bringing his love pleasure. He made his lower half ripple inside of her.

Kira could only moan. Odo filled her completely, more completely than any of her other lovers. As much as she loved what Odo could do to her body, Kira loved his heart more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders taking him into her body more, into her heart. "Oh, Odo… yes…" She moaned louder and louder.

Odo leaned his forehead against Kira's as he moved in and out of her, making sure his form rippled in just the right way to make Kira lose her mind. He felt each gasp of her breath against his face, each beat of her heart against his chest. This woman was the only woman he loved. "I… love you… Nerys," He didn't need to gasp out his words, to appear out of breath, but Odo did it anyway. It made them being together more normal.

"I… oh yes…. Love you…" Kira clamped down her inner muscles knowing the sensation would give Odo pleasure as well. She moved with him, moved against him. Odo loved touch; he was addicted to it, addicted to her running her fingers over his skin. That was what she did now. Kira drew her short nails down his back and then up again with Odo shuddering against her. It nearly sent her over the edge. She when she was about to spill over, Odo drew back and stilled his movements. "Don't stop…"

Odo growled and placed light kisses to the bridge of her nose, "I'm…not," He answered. Kira knew how to make his pleasure immense when she scoured her nails down his skin. Again, he drove into her and filled her as much as he was able. Odo delighted in the way she would shudder under him, around him. He moved again and felt he minute she spilled over the edge. Her spine bowed, her body went rigid, and Kira closed her eyes.

Kira's whole body came to life in that instant, every nerve ending sang out the pleasure of her release. Her heart picked up speed, her breathing going ragged, and her body going rigid. Odo held her close and rained kisses down on her nose ridges, her eyelids, and her cheeks. He took her lips then giving her the sweetest kiss ever. Subtly her body calmed and euphoria was settling in.

Odo transferred his weight to his forearms so he could watch the shift of Kira's face from pure pleasure to resounding bliss. "I love when your face looks like this." He kissed the side of her neck and felt the pounding of her pulse; the way her heart thundered against his chest. Odo almost longed for a heart of his own so it could beat in time with hers. Slowly he slipped free of her bodies hold on him going to her side and bringing her to face him.

Nerys sighed long and deep, "That is the best morning I've had in a while." She opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. Reaching out Kira lightly ran her hand down hi smooth chest not feeling any sweat. That was the thing about him; Odo never got messy when they made love. It could only make her smile. "I love you so much," The prophets had given her so much in her life and now they had graced her with the love of a life time. Now, she wanted to sleep safe and secure in her lovers arms. Kira could feel her eyelids falling closed.

"Don't go to sleep yet Nerys," Odo pleaded gently rubbing his left hand over her bare hip coaxing her eyes to open again. But he knew she would fall into sleep again and he loved to watch her sleep, just as he loved to watch her do anything.

"I'm so sleepy," Nerys laughed snuggling closer to Odo and his warmth. He was so warm and she marveled at that. "Just hold me."

"I can do that." Odo wrapped his arms around his lover keeping her close to the body.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Here are some Kira and Odo oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or the show

Rating: May vary

Odo leaned into Kira keeping her braced against the rock wall as he slid in and out of her. She was gasping his name, muttering in Bajoran, whispering words of love to him as he made love to her body. For just a second he could forget that they were surrounded by Cardassian's just in another cavern. It didn't matter to him so long as Nerys was in his arms, kissing him, and loving him. He could forget anything with her. His body, his form, cried out for her heat, for the feel of her skin gliding against him, her breath heating his jaw and the side of his neck. It didn't matter that he was dying; all that mattered was being with Kira and making love to her. All he could think of was being inside of her, feeling her around his human form. She made this form worth keeping.

Nerys felt her heart race, her breathing go ragged, all under the powerful thrust of Odo taking her against a cavern wall. It had been nearly two weeks since they had last made love, and she had begun to hunger for his body like she never had before. Kira had been restraining her wants for him since she knew he was dying. He was infected just like the Founders. It had been a shock, and a thrill, for Odo to pull her in here and push her up against the wall where he began to devour her mouth while is hands busied themselves with her fake Starfleet uniform. Even now it was in a heap on the floor and she didn't care. Odo was all she was thinking about. His body was all she could feel.

**HOURS LATER:**

Odo was curled around Kira as she dozed. He had managed to carry her to one of the bunks set up with out the need to shift some of his form to cover it up. Always he thought when it would get too bad that he couldn't hide it from Kira. But she was smart and she had to know something was wrong with him by now. Then again, Odo also knew that she wouldn't let on that she knew anything if he didn't want. Leaning over her he kissed the ridges on her nose. She shifted against him. "Hi," Odo whispered.

"Hi," Kira answered shifting so she could look up at him. He was thinking about his illness again and she knew it. Kira wouldn't say anything. Odo didn't want her feeling sorry for him, feeling guilty that she couldn't day anything for him. But she was doing something. She was being with him and loving him. Kira was giving Odo exactly what he needed and she knew that he knew that. It was why she kept silent. Arching her back she kissed him slowly, deeply. It was her way of letting him know that she was never leaving him.

Odo leaned back into the thin mattress of the bunk and brought Kira on top of him. His fingers ran over the scratch marks on her back. He turned his head away feeling guilt or hurting her like that.

"Odo, what wrong?" For a minute she was scared that something they had done would have accelerated his illness. This time he felt even more human than when he was human.

"I hurt you," He closed his eyes. It was shameful to think he was so out of control that he had been so violent with Kira. Odo never wanted to hurt her and hated every time she sported a scratch or a bruise. She inspired so much passion in him that he was never certain what he would do when they desire was so high when they were together.

"I wasn't saying stop. I needed a little violence with my pleasure to clear my head." Kira replied. Every once in a while she like the right amount of pain during love making to heighten the pleasure. "I enjoyed the way you made love to me." She nipped his jaw line, running her tongue over the soft flesh.

Odo melted inside, "I still should have been more careful." He ran his ands down her back again feeling the scratch marks, but also feeling the way her skin heat in response to his touch. Odo brought his hands down her back, and around to her flat abdomen. Kira sat up straddling his waist while he felt her skin. It was a habit he had gotten into while she had been sleeping. Odo just loved the feel of her skin. He loved the way her muscles would jump when he touched a sensitive spot. Kira was ticklish at her sides. A few times Odo had taken advantage of it.

Kira sat back and let Odo feel her. She always marveled at the way he never got tired of her skin. His hands came to rest over her abs where, two years ago, Kira Yoshi had been. Odo's fingers pushed in lightly and then drew lines down her skin. He wasn't risking letting his form go amber. It would make his illness worse. His hands slid back up her abdomen and settled right over her belly button. Kira placed her hands over his. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I was just thinking if I was still human, would you and I have a child together?" Odo had started to think about it one day and he didn't know why he had at all. He wouldn't know what it was like to be a father, to be a husband. All he was right now was Kira's lover.

"Maybe," Kira smiled down at him. "If that was what the prophets wanted then I would be happy." Nerys placed her hands on Odo's chest leaning down into him so she could take his lips in a sweet kiss. "You're all the family that I need."


End file.
